This research program represents the next phase in the development of a magnetosonic image converter at the University of Vermont. The basic mechanism utilized in this converter is the recording of stress patterns by means of the phenomena of the Transverse Villari Effect. Ultrasonic energy passing through a biological medium is attenuated according to the density of the medium. The resulting stress patterns cause changes in the magnetization which is viewed optically by use of the magneto-optic Kerr Effect. Of particular interest in this work is the capability of such a system to show movement of joints and muscles with obvious clinical applications. In this next phase of the research program a laboratory model of a magnetosonic image converter will be built for the examination of finger joints. Data acquired from this apparatus should provide a basis for determining the feasibility of a clinical machine.